This invention relates to a new and improved fertilizer applicator for use with sprinkler systems. These devices tend to be cumbersome, complicated, and some require moving parts. Other devices employ meters which are in themselves expensive. Many of these components could be eliminated if the fertilizer applicator system utilized a simple entry and drain bore systems for water and leached fertilizer, respectively.
Also in many instances, it would be desirable to add liquid ingredients to the solid fertilizer when feeding into a sprinkler system. These liquid ingredients could include insecticides, herbicides, and various fertilizers which are relatively expensive such as chelates, hormones, and other specialty chemicals.
In Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,750,512, 4,898,202, and 4,957,134 fertilizer applicators are disclosed in which water from a supply line is fed to the top of the fertilizer container and then percolates downwards through the fertilizer. Leached, concentrated liquid fertilizer from the applicator is blended with water, and the diluted fertilizer solution passes through outlet bores, and then flows out of the applicator to the sprinkler system.
These prior art devices tend to be somewhat complex, and it would be desirable to simplify their construction and operation, both in terms of reducing the number of components, and in producing a device which is more rugged. Preferably, a single piece fertilizer applicator is desired in which the inlet and outlet bore components are built-into the sidewall of the applicator thereby producing a more rugged device.
Another problem with prior art devices is that some tend to leak undiluted fertilizer into the drain, and this undiluted fertilizer may be then applied to plant life in excessively high dosages.
In addition, it would be preferable for a fertilizer applicator to be attached to an anti-siphon valve enabling it to be drained and filled with fertilizer, followed by turning on the water supply system on the anti-siphon valve immediately or at some future time. This would render the operation of such a device much more automatic. One commercial device employs a top filling water source and a bottom drain orifice together with a three-way valve. However, this system requires that the fertilizer be completely filled with water before the water supply system is turned on, to prevent undissolved solid fertilizer from falling out the bottom drain bore. Hence, the user cannot turn on the water sprinkler system immediately, but must return to the anti-siphon valve to turn on the system, and such a system does not function automatically.